Wildflower
by RebelliousGypsie
Summary: If you were stuck in a life that you wanted no part of, and had one oppertunity to leave. Would you take it?
1. Chapter 1:Lifeless words

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet just Andria, her story and all the other un-known, non-disney, made up characters that live in my head. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"The doctor has already been notified."<p>

They took him and laid him on his bed as if he were a child. Andria felt tears sting her eyes as she saw her father's breath go ragged and shallow. His face grey and his jaw slack, his eyes losing all the joy they had, he was close to death and everyone knew. Her brothers came in to say there goodbye's; they were called to his bed side one by one when it seemed he couldn't last much longer. William the eldest ran to father and kneeled beside him silently crying, Harry the middle child slowly walked in the room with hallow eyes as if nothing in the world intrigued him anymore, and then finally Jonathan the youngest amongst them. Being only four he was escorted in by Sanity. There they all stood looking upon there father, listening to each shallow breath, counting the seconds between them. Just as they thought he was lost, he gripped William's arm and pulled him close. His voice low and ragged Andria couldn't hear his words.

"I promise father." William said as tears flowed down his cheek. Suddenly his hand fell, his eyes closed and his head turned. He was gone.

"His dead." Andria whispered to herself trying to wrap her mind around it. It was hard to understand, he was always a very healthy, active man. Always protecting his family and kingdom with all the pride and love he possessed. Her father was a good man, so why?

Day's later father lay in his coffin surrounded by tall clear vases of his favorite flowers. Men and women all came to say their respects, to talk business with her brother, and to say how much they knew my father and all he achieved. Andria didn't want to hear a single word those snakes had to say, they never respected her father. They would have killed her father themselves if they thought it would give them wealth. No wanting to associate with any of them she instead walked into the garden. The garden was full of exotic flowers from different planets. The gardens extended out to the beach were her mother would sit and sing to her as a child. Looking out into the sea Andria silently picked a flower from a vine that hung above her. Taking in its sweet scent, she savored it as if nothing else in the world could smell as sweet; suddenly a sound came from behind her, hard boots grinding against cool stone. Swiftly she turned to see a man with long, silky black hair that flowed down in curls to his shoulders and emerald green eyes that shined like the beautiful jewel. His face didn't show any major signs of old age and his lips appeared soft and loyal.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you Miss Andria," He bowed.

"No it's fine." Andria said placing down the flower on the stone rail.

"I'm charmed to see you again, even at this sad time." He took her hand, his fingers thick and cold.

"I am truly sorry for your lost, your father was a wonderful man, full with life, and he ruled his people of this fine kingdom with the same love and justice he did his family." His words seemed to flow out of his mouth as if it had been rehearsed, which it probably was.

"Thank you sir,"

"Kale," He added.

"Sir Kale for coming to my fathers' rosary." Andria said with as little emotion as she could, hastily she turned away back to the view of the ocean.

"Miss Andria have I said anything to upset you?" He asked placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you have," Andria said snapping her head to him. "You never knew my father, only took his ships, his money and now you come to his home speaking of how great he once was when you never were there to witness it? How dare you." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and started to walk away until he gently grabbed her arm.

"Miss Andria I-"

"Sir, I suggest you let go before you really wish you never came here." Andria spat. Letting go of her arm, he bowed. Promptly she walked back inside the estate, passing her older brother in the process. Andria walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

"How dare he," Andria murmured as she kicked her heels off and un-did her auburn hair that was tightly tied in a fancy bun. Her hair flowed down in light curls going a little past her chest, lying on her bed a knock came from her door.

"Come in," The door slowly opened and her brother entered the room.

"What's you problem? It's father's burial and you can't last an hour without staring a quarrel?" He asked shutting the door behind him. His features seemed tensed, his dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and his light brown eyes alert.

"Don't even try to lecture me because I'm not in the mood." Andria sat up leaning on her headboard.

"Oh that's a good excuse," William crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're looking for." Andria said in a calm voice as she started messing with her hair, flipping and twirling it around her fingers.

"What did he ever do to you? He just came to pay his respects and you condoned him to be some kind of criminal." William said walking to the bed; he sat next to his sister who refused to make eye contact with him.

"He is a criminal! Him and the rest of these people are only hear to listen to the reading of father's will hoping to get some kind of reward for lying and kissing up to him. I'm not about to stand there and pretend like I give a damn about these people and its sick that you can." Andria quickly got off her bed, walked to her desk, took out a book and started reading, trying to ignore her brothers' voice.

"Andria these people are here for more then just dad's passing and will, there here for a couple of announcements in your favor." William walked to his sister and placed a hand on her arm.

Andria looked up at him. "What? Fathers laying in his death bed and you have the nerve to make an announcement on my behalf? Wow, I really feel your pain brother." Andria said sarcastically as she went back to reading.

"Sister don't you dare speak to me that way," William's grip on Andria's arm became tighter till Andria snapped her head back to shot daggers at him.

"I loved father more then anything, you know that," Andria felt a twig of pain hit her heart as she realized he was right, William and there father were inseparable. Always talking business and showing him the ways of trading and marketing.

"Anyways, beside that I made a promise to father that I intend to keep and see through." William let go of his sister's arm and straightened his white collard shirt.

"Can I at least know what is going to be said about me?" Andria asked.

"No, you will hear when everyone else does. I expect to see you in the dinning room at nine p.m., understand?" He asked.

"Yes oh wise brother," Andria rolled her eyes as she went back to her book. William made a sound of disgust as he left the room and closed the door after him. Sighing Andria stood and walked to her full body mirror that stood next to her closet. Examining herself she noticed her navy blue floor length dress was tattered at the bottom. Her lightly tanned skin and dark green colored eyes reminded her of her mother. Most people at first glanced thought she was her mother, the only difference was her height. Her mother was a good five-three, when Andria was about five-six, five-seven. But other then her mothers' looks Andria also inherited her mothers' secret. Not even her father knew of the secret, before her mother's passing she made Andria promise to keep there secret no matter what happened for fear of her daughter becoming an outcast. A knock came from the bedroom door.

"Come in," Andria sang

"Mistress?" Sanity asked pocking her heard through the door.

"Yes?"

"Your brother Sir William ordered me to prep you for tonight." Sanity said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Andria spotted a box in Sanity's arm as she walked quietly to Andria's bed.

"A Sir Kale brought you a gift, he insist you wear it tonight Miss." Sanity place the box on Andria's bed and walked back to the door to stand and wait.

"Sir Kale? I do not wish to take it, give it back to him. Please Sanity." Andria said turning to face her friend.

"But Miss your brother promised Sir Kale you would wear it."

"My brother? He would," Andria turned back to the box and stared at it, hoping it would disappear. The box was a dark forest green with a light blue silk ribbon wrapping around it in a nicely made bow.

"Can I just send him a fake thank you note and throw the gift away?" Andria sighed.

"Miss- if I may ask- why so much hatred towards Sir Kale?" Sanity asked.

"He-He's rude, aragonite, greedy, manipulative, spoiled, sneaky-"

"Do you know the man?" Sanity asked standing next to her mistress. Andria looked away.

"How can you judge a man by his appearance Miss?" Sanity gentle creased the box. Andria didn't want to listen but she knew Sanity was right. She hardly knew the man and what his intentions were. But she wasn't about to admit it.

"What's in the box?" Andria asked.

"I have no clue Miss but why don't you open it to find out?" Sanity nudged the box towards Andria.

Andria lightly placed a finger on the box and a sudden burst of emotions and memories overwhelmed her. A single memory stood out from the rest, it was one of a dark colored spider like creature folding a dress and placing it in a box. Suddenly a wipe collide with his bare back, the sound cut through Andria's heart.

"Don't get you dirty sweat on that dress! That cost me more then your life!" Again the wipe hit the creature except this time on one of his legs. The creature cried out in pain, Andria wanted to scream but felt like she was trapped behind a glass case, no one able to hear her screams. Andria quickly moved her finger and stepped back.

"Miss what's wrong?" Sanity asked feeling the girl's head.

"No-nothing I-I just don't feel good," Andria stuttered, she never in her life seen such cruelty. Andria hated her gift, not being able to eat, drink or touch anything without having a flash of memories of whoever touched the object or substance before her. She had learned many dark secrets and desires from her cook's, maids, and family.

_"Why couldn't mom have the ability to fly or generate magical powers? No she had to have the powers of psychometry. God she wished she could re-wire her genetics."_

"You sure?" Andria nodded looking at Sanity she noticed the worry on her friends face. Not wanting to scare her Andria coughed.

"Just a bug that's been going around I guess." Andria sat next to the gift, her friend standing in front of her.

"Do you want me to open it Miss?" Sanity asked. Andria nodded; gently she grabbed Sanity's thin hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you," Sanity smiled, her golden eyes shining with all her love. Andria knew of Sanity's past, born in a wealthy family but on her thirteenth birthday her uncle's friend raped her. Her parents thought she gave herself away and exiled her. Andria found her on the streets with a crying new born in her hands and brought her in. But her father couldn't let Sanity stay without her working so her father made Sanity her lady in waiting. Sanity's daughter, Destiny was now four and very active. She brought joy to many of the workers around the house. Gracefully Sanity undid the ribbon and took the lid off. Sanity's eyes grew big as she pulled out a long, beautiful, sleeveless, flowing forest green dress. The top was a corset with gold beading swirls going around and a golden piece of rope on each side that were meant to hang off the shoulder.

"Miss Look, it's so beautiful." Sanity laid it on the bed next to Andria to take in its beauty.

"Why would he-"

"Miss don't question it just enjoy this amazing gift, you have spent to much time questioning people's intention it's finally time to enjoy the things and people around you." Sanity lifted the dress and placed it front of her.

"It's time to start trusting people _Jie Jie_." Andria smiled at the foreign word Sanity used meaning sister. But inside Andria felt a strange knot tightening in her stomach, something was going to go wrong and soon.

* * *

><p>There it is, the first chapter of Wildflower. Sorry for the long chapter especially since none of TP characters are in yet, but don't worry the next chapter our famous Jim Hawkins will make his grand apperance. Please review I would really like to know how this went. Thanks. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Ivy

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet thank you very much. -_- Still Andria and the other OC's are running around in my head...sadly they wont leave me alone!

* * *

><p>Four hours later Andria was standing at her mirror, feeling as if she was staring at a stranger. Her hair was down with her bangs making a crown around her head and flowing down with the rest of her hair. Her face looked flawless, her lips a peach color and her cheeks had a light pink glow. The dark green dress fit like a glove around her petit body showing off her curves.<p>

"You look beautiful," Sanity said walking behind Andria and giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Andria nodded and smiled at her friend through the mirror but she honest felt like ripping the dress off, wiping off the make up and just sitting on her bed and crying. She didn't feel like going to a dance, she wanted to grieve over her father's death but she couldn't even have that luxury.

"You ready Miss?"

"No," Andria sighed.

"Cheer up Miss," Sanity said brushing Andria's hair a bit.

"How can I? My father died only three days ago and now I'm so post to be smiling and laughing with people I want nothing to do with. How can someone do that?" Andria asked as tears started to form in her eyes but refused to let Sanity see her cry. Sanity put her brush down and turned Andria to face her.

"I know it's hard, but you just have to do what needs to be done even if it's not what's right." Sanity creased Andria's cheek before walking away to Andria's dresser and took out a dark wooden box.

"Remember this Miss?" Opening the box a small, black mask with gold lining appeared with a picture of her mother and father dancing in the garden. Her mother was wearing a dark blue dress with black lace covering the corset, her father with his long wavy brown hair lose and his brown eyes staring into her mothers green ones. Andria felt a lump form in her throat; she missed her parents more then anything.

"She would want you to wear it," Sanity quickly took it out of the box and placed it on Andria.

"Thank you, for everything." Andria whispered.

"Anytime." Sanity giggled. A knock came from the door; both Andria and Sanity looked at the door as a man opened it, peeking his head through.

"Sir William has requested for you Miss Andria,"

"Of course," Andria murmured under her breath. "Let me guess I need a male escort?"

"Yes Madam, Sir William requested for me to safely escort you to the dinning room." The man said extending out his hand for Andria to take.

"Yes because I'm going to get murdered going down a hall way, into the grand room and down straight into the dinning room. Wouldn't want to trip and break a heel." Andria rolled her eyes as she took the young man's hand.

"Have fun Miss!" Sanity said waving a hand as Andria and her escort left the room. The door shut and Sanity was left alone.

"May the god's give you strength tonight," Sanity whispered as she looked back at the picture of Andria's mother and father.

"Please,"

* * *

><p>Andria was taken to the dinning room were all the guest were already seated at the table. Her brother William was seated at the front of the table, he was laughing with a woman who was seated next to him. She had flaming red hair that went to her shoulders and a light completion. Next to that women was a man, he looked different from the rest of the men here Andria thought. He had brown hair, his bangs framing his face. He was also wearing a black mask, but Andria could see he's blue eyes through it. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with gold trimming to show his ranking as a captain for the galactic navy.<p>

"Ah nice for you to finally join us sister." William stood and extended his hand for Andria to take. Andria's escort left the room and went to his post at the doors. Andria took her brothers hand.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention." Everyone shushed and the room went silent.

"My sister has finally decided to join us," Laughter echoed the room. "More like forced," Andria said behind a fake smile.

"As you all know our father passed a few days ago and it has been difficult to arrange this gathering but alas here we are and I hope everyone enjoys the feast." The people went back to there conversation and of course her brother went back to flirting with the red head. Andria sat and looked around, she noticed the man who was next to the red-head was gone.

"Good afternoon Miss Andria," A cold thick hand gently landed on Andria's shoulder, she automatically knew who it was from the touch, dark feelings raced through her body.

"I'm sorry for the way we meet earlier, I really wish we would start anew," He said sweetly as he sat next to her.

"Hmm you are the guest," Andria said trying not to move away.

"Your brother really has out-done himself," Kale took a sip of his wine; licking his lips he gave her a smug smile before setting his glass down.

"He really has," Andria said looking up to her brother.

"You really look exquisite in that dress." Andria gave him a fake smile before taking a gulp of her wine.

"Mmm, thank you for the gift I hope it wasn't an imposition." Andria grabbed another glass of wine from a tray and gulped it down.

"No it was my pleasure and seeing you in it, wow its breath taking." Kale placed his hand on her thigh.

"So brother who is your date this evening?" Andria asked turning away, scooting a little to the left of her chair.

"Uh, sister this is Miss Samantha Ravings. Princess of the kingdom Netheram, planet Montresser." Samantha extended her hand for Andria to take.

"I'm sorry, but who was the man sitting next to you earlier?" Andria smiled as she signaled with her head to the empty spot next to her. Andria felt her brothers gaze over her but she tried to ignore the feeling.

_"Thanks mom."_

"Oh," Sam quickly placed down her hand and fixed her dress.

"He's the prince of a kingdom not far from mine, he's parents are good friends of mine." Samantha said as she started eating.

"That's strange," Kale joined.

"I didn't know Montresser had two kingdoms, or even one." Kale put his arm over Andria, resting it on the back of her chair.

"Yes, my mother Dolores was the princess of Mandola, from the coral galaxy and she met my father when she ran away. She thought he was a commoner from Montresser; they fell in love when my father told my mother he was royal. He proposed, she said yes then they had me and my younger sister Miranda." Samantha nodded towards the end of the table were a brunette sat talking to the man Andria saw earlier.

"Wow the resemblance is striking, you two look like twins," Kale said staring at Miranda as if she was the last glass of wine. Andria was also impressed by the resemblance; Miranda had dark blue eyes and brown hair. She looked exactly like her sister except for there hair color. Miranda and the mysterious man seemed to be having an entertaining conversation from there smiles and laughter. There was something strange about them as if they were…fake.

"Andria congratulations," Samantha raised her glass before sipping the red wine.

"Huh?"

"Um my friends I have an announcement, please meet me in the dinning hall." William abruptly stood and quickly walked towards the dinning hall. Andria gave Sam a curious look before feeling a hand slip around her waist.

"Follow me," Kale whispered softly into Andria's ear.

"What's going on?" Andria asked.

"Just trust me." Kale said seductively. Andria glared at his smug smile, he lead Andria to the staircase over looking everyone below. Kale pulled Andria closer and it took all of Andria's power not to push his arm off and slap him. William was next to them with a glass of wine in hand. Andria looked down at all the people in mask, suddenly her green eyes connected to a pair of steel blue ones. He showed a small smile before he went back to talking to the two sisters Samantha and Miranda. Andria felt a tug on her dress and looked down; there standing with big brown eyes was Jonathan her youngest brother. Andria smiled down at her brother.

"Hey you ok?" Andria asked.

"Have you seen Destiny? She's trying to kill me!" Jonathan asked looking around to see if the girl was hiding around.

"Why?"

"She's the pirate! She's trying to take my map!" Jonathan quickly pulled out a baseball painted gold and held it high.

"Oh Treasure Planet again?" Andria looked around then kneeled beside her brother. "Make sure to keep it safe because you don't want John Silver to come and snatch it out of your hands."

"Oh no what if Destiny and Silver are a team? I can't let them find this!" Quickly Jon hid the ball in his coat pocket.

"There you go, now remember what daddy would always say?" Andria asked as she fixed his red tie.

"Being courageous isn't about being a hundred percent fearless. It's about being brave enough to be scared of it and taking it head on." Jon smiled.

"Yes, now where's Harry?" Andria looked down at the crowd of people and didn't see the boy anywhere.

"I think I saw him in his room. He said he didn't want to come." Suddenly a girl with golden eyes and blond hair popped up behind Andria with a small wooden sword.

"I found ya! Now give me the map or it's the plank with you!" The girl said in her best pirate voice.

"You will never see one drub loom of MY treasure!" Jon said before running down the stairs. The girl followed him and they ran into the kitchen. Andria giggled at the sight of her brother pretending to be the famous Jim Hawkins, the boy who found Treasure Planet. She remembered when she was younger; she would hide in the kitchen with a flashlight with the old, tattered book in her hands. Her mother would always catch her. Then her mom would make hot coco with cinnamon, walk Andria back to her room and read the tale of the loot of a thousand worlds to her. It was her favorite book as a child and was passed down to Harry and Jon.

"Was that your brother?" Kale asked with an irrated look.

"Yes my younger brother." Andria gave him a stern look, daring him to say something.

"Well," Kale roller his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Andria's waist again. Andria quickly moved away to stand next to her older brother.

"William," Andria whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Andria asked.

"You'll see." William answered sipping his wine.

"William I have a right to know what's being expected of me."

"And you will." William winked at his sister before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Friends, family and welcomed guest I am glad you have all made it today to remember our father and for my younger sister Andria Kingston coming of age party," Andria felt a knot tighten inside her stomach. Coming of age party? She was only eighteen; women didn't have a coming of age party till they were twenty one. Was he insane?

"Before our father died he had one last wish, he wanted his only beautiful daughter to marry young and prosperous, well that day has come," He smiled at Andria as Kale came and wrapped his arm around her. "This man Sir Kale Andrews has asked for my lovely sisters' hand in marriage. To that I have agreed, as long as he brings happiness and joy to my baby sisters' life. I would like to congratulate Miss Andria and Kale Andrews." William raised his glass and cheers were heard all over the room, but Andria could barely breathe. She was engaged to be married? By her brother and father. She couldn't believe it, her heart started to ache as she felt a hard lump in her throat.

"Surprise," Kale's voice sent shivers down her back. She couldn't do this, it wasn't right.

"Get away from me." Andria closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of her breathing.

"Excuse me?" Kale asked. He was about to touch her hand when she quickly turned around and slapped him. Blood started to trickle down the tip of his mouth, he wiped it before glaring at her.

"You ignorant little girl, how dare you lay a hand on me!"

"Don't you talk to me about ignorance; you have the nerve to ask for my hand in marriage after my father's death? I would never marry such an idiotic, cruel, pathetic man!" Andria said loudly. The room was quiet as the crowd watched.

"Andria!" William shouted.

"And you! You would just marry me off for money? I'm your sister doesn't that mean anything to you?" Andria's heart broke as she saw her brother glare at her with hatred.

"It was fathers wish I thought you would have done anything to make him happy? I guess family's not important to you Andria." William started to walk away. "Brother!" Andria called, William turned. "You are not my family none of you are!" She turned to face the crowed below. "You all knew too, didn't you?" The crowd stayed quiet, she looked up and saw steel blue eyes filled with sympathy for her. She didn't want sympathy she wanted justice.

"Perfect," Andria walked down the stairs passing her brother and into the crowd. Someone grabbed her and memories started to cloud Andria's head. Two little girls, one red head the other brunette and an older woman with dark red hair and deep sea blue eyes. They were in an alley the two girls frightened, trying not to cry and the women trying to hide them in a corner behind some barrels, suddenly two men ran up to the women and took the few gold coins she had in her long black skirt.

"Were the girls!" One of the men demanded as they banged her against the brick wall.

"I will never tell you!" The women spit into the mans face.

"You little," He started to choke the women and Andria could feel the girls pain as they saw there mother slowly die. The women kicked and struggle but slowed started to slow down.

"Well find them I can promise you that." The man whispered into the women's ear before her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. The man through the women on the ground and spit on her long wavy hair. The men walked into the night and the memory went blurry again.

"Andria," Andria opened her eyes to see Samantha looking at her.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Andria shoved her hand off and walked out of the room towards her room. She quickly slammed the door shut, ran to her bed and fell onto her soft mattress.

"Miss?" Andria's head popped up seeing Sanity standing next to her mirror.

"Did you know? Tell me the truth!" Sanity nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"How could you! You didn't tell me!" Andria practically screamed.

"I was forced to promise I would not say a word. I'm so sorry Miss." Sanity's voice was just above a whisper.

"You're my best friend, my sister and you betrayed me!" Tears started to roll down Andria's cheeks. The pain started to overwhelm her. She knew Sanity wasn't to blame but the ache was still there.

"I don't know what to do," Andria held herself as she curled up into a ball and cried. Sanity looked up at her friend and felt her pain. Sanity went to Andria's closet, pulled out a brown side bag and gently laid it on the bed next to Andria.

"What?" Andria sighed looking up at Sanity.

"You can get away Miss, away from all this. To make your own decisions, to have freedom and a life." Andria looked at the bag; she could tell it was filled with cloths and a couple of golden coins.

"It's your choice Miss, just follow your heart and never regret your choices you make in this life. This is your only chance, take it while you can." Sanity placed a kiss on Andria's forehead before leaving the room and quietly closed the door. Andria looked at the bag then to her mirrio. She saw a fragile, hopeless little girl. That wasn't her, she hardly ever cried. She was never fragile or hopeless, what were they doing to her? Her brother was ready to marry her off to the highest bidder, her father wanted her to marry, yes but he always told her to only marry for love never power or money because she would never find true happiness. Her brother was lying to her to make more money off the affair. If she were to stay she would be forced to marry and live a life that wasn't meant for her. Swiftly she climbed out of bed and walked to her mirror she looked like the perfect, young lady. Graceful, sweet, elegant, only wrong thing was that wasn't who she was.

"Not anymore," Andria quickly ripped out the dress and grabbed a pair of cargo kaki pants and black muscle shirt that William left awhile ago in her closet. Changing into that she also wrapped her chest to hide her women hood then tied her long wavy hair in a messy bun covering it with a grey hat. Placing on black boots she locked her door and grabbed the bag filled with cloths and money. Opening her window she looked down and saw that it as going t be a pretty steep jump. Looking back to her bed she saw white silk blankets on the corner of her bedside. Sanity, she must have placed them there. Walking to her bed she quickly tied all the blankets together and felt the love and fear Sanity had while she sneaked the blankets out of her brothers' room and placed them on her bed. After tying them together Andria tied it to the leg of her dresser and threw the rest out the window. Looking down the blanket swung about four inches above the ground. Andria smiled, grabbing the silk rope she slid down, out of her window and into the garden.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I really hope this chapter sparks your intrested into wanting to keep reading. This chapter took me awhile but I got it down. :) Please review and let me know if I could do anything to make this story better. Hope to hear from y'all soon! :)<p>

Captainamieliagirl: Thank you so much for the help! I didn't even realize I was messing up on the POV's. :) Thanks and I hope this chapter was better.

TMNTdisneyfan2013: Thank you for you help also. :) I'm glad you like Andria! and if you have an thoughts or improvments just let me know. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3:Twisting together

The garden was still, the waves of the ocean hitting the shore could be heard for miles. Andria quickly made her way out of the garden and onto the sandy shore. There, two longboats were tied to a railing, throwing her bag in, she was about to jump inside when a soft gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Feelings of sadness and comfort filled her body. Turning she saw the most golden of eyes, it was Sanity.

"Miss," She held out a pair of black, leather slimming gloves. Andria's eyes grew wide as she stared down at them.

"How did-"

"Miss Andria I've lived and worked with you for years. How could I not? The way your body stiffens at a mere touch or the way you know peoples needs and wants with just a single meet. Andria you have a wonderful gift that needs to be protected." Sanity placed the gloves into Andria's hand.

"Does anyone else,"

"No ma'm just me, but be careful miss, if someone where to find out, things won't end well." Tears gathered into Andria's eyes as she held the gloves, they were made just for her by Sanity herself. Pain started to hit her heart at the thought of leaving Sanity and her daughter Destiny with her lowlife of a brother. Sanity quickly pulled Andria into a hug; she gently rubbed her back trying to sooth Andria's pain.

"Don't worry Miss, everything will be fine, you gave my daughter and I a chance at life. Now it's your turn." Pulling out of the hug Sanity placed a stray hair that fell out of Andria's hat and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you for everything." Andria whispered. "Go on now, be careful Miss!" Sanity said as she helped Andria into the longboat.

"Goodbye," Andria waved as she pressed buttons to start the engine. The roaring filled the air but was easily covered by the waves of the sea.

"No, never goodbye Miss, just good luck. See you someday!" Tears steamed down Sanity's face as the boat started to float and with one jolt of the controls Andria was gone. Air whipped through Andria's hair as she went full speed out straight into space.

"The space port has to be about an hour away." Andria pulled up both controls parallel to each other placing the longboat in autopilot. Taking a deep breath in she reached behind her to loosen up the biding that covered her womanhood. Silently she exhaled filling relief spread through her body, taking off her hat she let her hair fall down her back. She lay at the bottom of the longboat and dreamed about a life with no rules, no hurt and no expectations.

* * *

><p>"Please don't say anything," A girl with striking bright emerald eyes pleaded.<p>

"Of course not, just promise you'll be safe and to visit again." A grey, tall alien said as he picked up his son to wave goodbye to the girl sitting on the window seal.

"I'll try, thank you so much Sue." The girl quickly adjusted her bag on her shoulder before looking down at the tree she had to climb.

"Bri! Bri!" The girl turned back around to see the little boy reaching out for her.

The girl hugged the little boy. "Oh don't worry Daniel, I'll be fine. I'm just going on an adventure; I'll be back before you know it."

"You better." Sue smiled as he took back his son and rocked him to his bed.

"I'm going to miss you two." Aubrey whispered.

"Aubrey you know you can stay, you don't have to go out on another voyage. We have enough money to last us a couple of months."

"Sue, Daniel is growing up and his dream is to go to the Academy. I want to make sure that comes true, I promised him." Aubrey took a deep breath, wanting to take is offer but knew she couldn't. Sue had taken her in when she was only five; she owed her life to him and his son. She considered Daniel as her brother, she would do anything to make sure he had everything he needed and wanted. Also she wasn't one to grow up cooking and cleaning like the typical housewives, Inn keepers around. She didn't want to live like that she wanted adventure, control.

"You've done enough for this family if that's what stopping you from staying." Sue placed a hand on Aubrey shoulder, Aubrey shoulders dropped as if his hand carried the weight of the world.

Aubrey gently removed his hand. "I have to go." Sue nodded before kissing her forehead. Looking back to the darkness Aubrey jumped off the window seal and onto a branch of a tree that grew on the side of Sue's two story house. Carefully Aubrey jumped from branch to branch till she landed safely on the ground, giving the house one last look she took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Rays of light shimmered off the solar sails, a young man wearing a whit uniform was among the crewmates, helping move crates to clear for take off.<p>

"Captain!" The man turned to see a woman with bright long red wavy hair that flowed down to her hips and dark blue eyes shrugging rope over her shoulder as she jogged up to the young man.

"Captain, the rigging it need's fixing before take off."

"Sam we don't have time we need to go, now." The man placed down two crates that he was moving across deck. Rolling back up his sleeves he felt the gaze from Sam behind him that usually read "are you serious?"

"Sam we'll fix it when were out." A thud came from behind him. "Then you can fix it yourself." Jim sighed, turning around he saw the pile of rope on the ground next to wire and a couple blocks of wood.

"Samantha," Jim called when he got no answer he turned back around to continue his work. The sun was starting to set and they were losing daylight. They had to take off before sunset, and before anyone noticed they were gone.

"Ay captain!" A crewmember hollered, smiling to himself Jim looked over his shoulder to see his first mate leaning on the edge of the ship looking up at the orange sky.

"When are we leaving?" Dante asked.

"As soon as we can clear the deck and you get to calling some orders." Jim answered as he placed down his creates near the entrance of the galley.

"Aren't you the captain?" Dante smiled.

"Oh so now you want me to give you orders?" Jim said sarcastically as he walked to join his first mate. There both men leaned, both looking at the sky as the light started to fade and darkness consumed it. Both men looked almost like brothers if you didn't know there past. Dante was about 5'7, 5'9, dark brown wavy ear length hair, golden shimmering eyes, and narrow ears. He was fit and carried a powerful oara around him. Usually in his black combat boots, dark cargo pants and black muscle shirt he was a very friendly and loyal man unless you messed with his family. This basically only included Jim, Jim's family and the crew. Both Jim and Dante knew there crew since there first years at the Academy. Jim stood at about almost the same height 5'7, 5'8, dark brown hair that settled right above his ear and light hazel eyes. He usually was in his black boots, brown cargo pants and sea green shirt that fit a couple of sizes to big but that night he was in his Academy uniform ranking him captain.

"Captain the engine and sails are ready for take off." A girl with shoulder length honey brown hair and deep blue eyes said as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Where are Samantha, and the rest of the crew?" Jim asked.

"Down in the galley waiting for you two to give some orders." The girl smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the boys to say something.

"Well captain, ready for take off?" Dante asked looking at Jim. Jim smirked as he pushed up back into a standing position.

"Tell the crew to be up, were leaving." Miranda smiled before sprinting towards the galley.

"So who has the honors of doing the countdown this time?" Dante asked as he grabbed a rope and secured it tightly to the mast.

"Eh, I'll let you have it this time." Jim tied another piece of rope to the mast.

"Dante please don't give Jim a bigger ego then he already has." Sam said before quickly making her way down to the engine room. Dante laughed before tying two more ropes to the mast, a girl with dirty blond hair with light honey colored streaks reaching a little past her chest and emerald green eyes walked out of the galley carrying a black bag. She was looking around, Dante knew she was new but she didn't look shy or intimidated as if she knew her way around a ship.

"Hey Miranda," Dante shrugged for Miranda to come over.

"Yea?"

"Who's the new girl?" Dante asked incline his head toward the girl placing down her bag on a crate and started taking boxes down to the galley.

"Oh her name's Aubrey; she just came an hour ago. Jim decided we need more hands around the ship, she knows how to cook and she has experience in the medical field so Jim thought she had potential." Dante eyed the girl as she came back up the steps to grab two crates that looked a bit too heavy for her. Dante quickly ran before she had a chance to grab both crates.

"Hey, you need some help there?" Dante asked picking up the crates.

"No, thanks I got it." Aubrey picked up a barrel and started to walk to the galley without even bothering to pick up her head to see who he was. Dante felt a bit small that she didn't even bother to look up at him but still he helped and took the crates down to the galley. He was about to take his last step when he bumped into something making him lose his balance and drop everything.

"Ow!" Dante rubbed his butt as he heard mumbling coming from the room. A punch on his arm came from his right, turning he saw the girl on her stomach propping herself up on her left arm.

"Like I said I got it." Aubrey jumped back up and grabbed the crates off the floor. Dante stood back up looking at her with confusion. He tried to help, why was she so defensive?

"Sorry," Dante snarled.

"Look were about to take off and I'm sure you've been here longer then me so go do your job before we both get in trouble." Aubrey pushed passed him up the stairs to the deck.

"Fine then." Dante followed her up back on deck were Jim was taking his position for take off. Taking one last look at the girl he darted up next to Jim.

"Everyone ready?" Jim hollered. Everyone looked up to see what his next order was. Aubrey was one of them, standing tall, showing no emotion in her face.

"All hands to stations!" Dante ordered.

"We all know the procedure," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest and jutted out her hip as if she was waiting for him to say something new. Dante rolled his eyes, the ship started to lift off the ground and light was catching on the solar sails.

"Were ready!" Sam roused placing her hand on the lever to the engine waiting for Jim's signal.

"Countdown." Jim nudged Dante playfully.

"10," Dante started.

"9," Jim added.

"8,"

"7,"

"6,"

"5," The gravity was cut and everyone started floating off the ground.

"4," Dante continued

"3,"

"2, artificial gravity on!" Miranda shouted.

Jim saluted to Sam and just like that the ship went full speed out of Norvegicus.

"Whoa!" Miranda whooped as she jumped up high fiving Sam. A man with jet black shoulder length hair ran and hugged Miranda from behind causing Miranda to kick his leg.

"Ow!" The man doubled-over as pain shot up from his shin.

"Oh Jason I'm so sorry," Miranda kneeled over to check if he was alright. Jason was tall so even with him bent over he still toward Miranda by a good three inches.

"No I'm good," Jason sucked in hair as he stood straight, trying not to show the pain he was in. Miranda ran her hand threw his hair with an apologetic look.

"Don't get to excited guys I still need you to check the boat for any other bumps." Jim said spoiling there mood.

"Why can't you do it?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Oh well I could look for any other bumps and busies on the ship while you check and double check the maps, check the supplies, schedule our voyage to make sure we get everything done on time and stock up on food and water." Jim said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh look at the time we should start searching the ship before it gets late." Jason said looking at his imaginary watch.

* * *

><p>I know I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in high school it's been holding me back from writing but hopefully I'll get back in the swing of things. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review with any comments or concerns you have. Thanks guys! :D<p>

Captainameliagirl: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this one reaches you expectations and you keep reading! Again thank you so much for the help. :)

TMNT disneyfan2013: I hope you still love the story even if I'm a horriable human being for not updating sooner. :)


End file.
